devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Subhuman
Subhuman is Dante's battle theme in Devil May Cry 5.CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site :Composition/Lyrics: Cody Matthew Johnson (formerly Eddie Hermida & Mark Heylmun) :Vocals: Michael Barr (ex-Volumes vocalist) Lyrics Intro As I stare into the eye of the coming, Apocalypse I see them reaching for my soul. I cannot erupt, I must control, I cannot erupt, I must explode! Verse 1 Funny how the mind tries to sink me deeper, As the evil tries to turn me around. I will not falter, shout at the devil, As I bury them six foot underground. The hours trapped in windowpanes, As it all locks me in chains, (?) The heartless ride and (?) Happy thoughts of this crumbling world (?) Chorus 1 You cannot kill me! I am Omega! You cannot kill me! I am subhuman! You cannot kill me (I cannot erupt), I am Omega (I must control), You cannot kill me (I cannot erupt), I must explode! Verse 2 I must not forget, that I have bled, From no respect for the demons in my head. Something save me, put me out of my destiny, And drop me safely in this hell. It's seen right past me, the eyes are flashing, As I call upon the dark gift to erupt. With the devil on my back, and out demons right in front, I slash through and slice it's shadow up! Chorus 2 You cannot kill me! I am Omega! You cannot kill me! I am subhuman! You cannot kill me (I cannot erupt), I am Omega (I must control), You cannot kill me (I cannot erupt), I must explode! Bridge I feel the devil in me, We're coming right for you! I feel the devil in me, We're coming right for you! Chorus 3 You cannot kill me! I am Omega! You cannot kill me! I am subhuman! You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I am Omega! (I must control), You cannot kill me! (I cannot erupt), I must explode! Further notes *When the track was posted on the official Devil May Cry YouTube channel, it generally got negative feedback from fans, the music video went as far as get above 13k dislikes before it was eventually deleted from the channel. *The vocalist Eddie Hermida was accused of sexually manipulating a 17-year-old girl in 2017. Capcom was not aware of this until after the music track was recorded. A statement was released with the following: "The music was recorded for the game before the incident came to light and we were unaware of the incident until now. However, as we are now aware of the current situation, Capcom has decided that moving forward, we will not further highlight the Dante battle theme for promotional purposes at this time. We are also currently evaluating what options are possible for the full game at this point, which is dependent on various factors such as resources."Capcom Distances From 'DMC5' Music Collaboration After Reports of Sexual Misconduct - Waypoint *The second version of the song was recorded after this statement, replacing Hermida's vocals with Michael Barr's. The in-game credits were also updated to reflect the new recording.Devil May Cry 5 – An important update on Dante’s theme song “Subhuman” *The thematical mismatch of the song and Dante have been noted by fans. An early endorsement said: "Subhuman (feat. Suicide Silence" is the theme for the titular foul-mouthed protagonist and anti-hero of Dante for Devil May Cry 5, Capcom’s highly anticipated and long awaited sequel to their Devil May Cry franchise." The description of "foul-mouthed protagonist and anti-hero of Dante" would better match the DmC rendition of the character.codyjohnson-2018 | Fullscreen Page (now edited) Gallery Devil May Cry 5 X トライアンフ スペシャルコラボバイク紹介映像|Updated Subhuman vocals showcased in the Devil May Cry 5 X Triumph collaboration video References External links *Subhuman on Spotify *Subhuman on iTunes *Cody Matthew Johnson - Twitter Category:Music Category:Devil May Cry 5